Jaden & Alexis: Sick Day
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Alexis was supposed to meet up with her friends and her guy to hang out and duel Alexis had gotten sick so she couldn't make it. Jaden surprises her by asking her an important questions. Rai Kage Tsuki and Mika Nakamura are Alexis and Jaden's siblings, they've fallen in love but Mika has a dark secret, Will Rai and Mika stay together after everything is spilled, Mentions of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis's Pov**

It was a nice day the sky was blue and the clouds were out, I was supposed to go out to the park and meet up with my friends and my boyfriend Jaden who planned this meet up, he was such a sweet. I love him so much, we have been together since the day he confessed his feelings for me, It's been 4 years now. I was stuck here with a box of tissues by my side, I was sick. I told my friend Syrus to tell him I wouldn't be making it. I flipped through the channels boredly this was going to be a long day.

**Jaden's Pov**

I had shown up to the park where I had planned to hang out with Syrus, Chazz who only tolorated me because of Alexis and speaking of her, Lastly, my girlfriend Alexis. I had the idea to propose to her today around our friends who were like family. I saw it was only Syrus and Chazz.

"Hey guys, Where's Alexis?" I asked.

"Alexis can't make it, she's sick." Syrus replied.

"What, Sick. She was fine when I talked to her yesterday."

"Too bad for you Jaden, Looks like Alexis is getting tired of you already, It's probably an excuse to get out of being here with you." Chazz said joining in the conversation.

I glared at Chazz, He's always an ass, I never could get the reason why Alexis hung out with him. Maybe he was a charity case, She was always so nice and that's one of the things I love about her.

"Sorry to cut this short, I have to go see Alexis."

I ran off to get to Alexis's house.

**Alexis's Pov**

I was given chicken soup my mom was the best taking care of me when I was sick. She left going out for errands, I finished my soup minutes later and took it to the kitchen and grabbed a class of orange juice, drinking it there was a knock at my door.

I pull my robe close tieing it before walking to the door, I open it and was faced with Jaden, I blush and then look at myself, I was a mess.

"J-Jaden, What are you doing here your supposed to be at the park with the guys." I said.

"I had to come and see you, I'm sorry your sick, Is there anything I can do?" He replied.

I smiled. "Your already doing it by being here, I would hug you but I don't want to get you sick...Come in."

He stepped inside and I closed the door behind me and returned to the couch, He sat next to me.

"I wouldn't have cared if you got me sick, I love you." He spoke.

"Your so sweet, I love you to Jaden. I'm sorry I'm keeping you away from our friends." I reply apologizing, It was sweet he showed up but I couldn't help but feel guilty for him showing up and pulling him away from our friends.

"Well the only reason I planned our day at the park is because I wanted us all together so I could ask you something." Jaden answered.

I looked at him curiously, I saw him get up.

**Jaden's Pov**

I was scared but It wasn't going to stop me from what I had planned, I got up from the couch and got down on one knee, I saw she was suprised. I took a deep breath before pulling the small black velvet box out of my red jacket pocket, I opened it.

"I have loved being your friend, your partner, your boyfriend for these couple of years, I would love to walk with you everyday and be all those things to you forever, I Jaden Yuki would be so honored to be more than all of those things...So here today I ask you will you marry me?" I asked looking up at her, my eyes locked with hers not leavin her for any minute.

**Alexis's Pov**

I sat there on my couch shocked, I looked into my boyfriend's eyes as he waited for me to say something, a yes or a no. I loved him more than anything, equally with dueling. I moved closer to him, I cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, I guess if he didn't care if he got sick from a hug, a kiss wouldn't matter.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes with a smile. "Yes, Jaden Yuki. I will marry you."

He laughed happily and took the beautiful silver dimaond ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger, he closed the box putting it on the coffee table and sat next to me and hugged me, I hugged back.

It wasn't long after I had to pull away, I grabbed a tissue cupping it to my nose and sneezed. I looked at him and he looked back with a smile.

"Let's get you better so we can celebrate." He said pulling a blanket over us and kissed my head before sitting next to me as I laid under the blanket cuddled with him, I instantly fell asleep, I was happy. What a great sick day I had getting engaged to my Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:/ Hey I think I'm going to continue this story here...I've actually got this chapter up. I'm trying something a little new, OC's. Kai Kage Tsuki belongs to Archfiend and the Hummingbird while Mika Nakamura belongs to me.**

**Alexis's Pov**

The sunshined bright through my blue curtians, I looked over to my digital clock that sat on the small table it read 10:00 am, I glanced over at my sleeping fiance, He's so handsome, so sweet. I love him so much and I can't wait to marry him.

I looked back over at my table and picked up my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts to find my little sister's number (your now wondering who my sister is.)

My little sister's name is Mika Nakamura, her looks are way different from mine I can tell you...She has silky long black hair that touches to her breasts, she usually leaves it in a ponytail or pigtails, on days when she doesn't feel like it she just leaves it down. Her bangs cover her left eye, speakng of eyes hers are blue and her skin is a lot paler than mine and she has snake bites on her right eyebrow.

Mika's attire is different from my black undershirt with my white with blue trim top, fingerless gloves, A bue miniskirt and royal blue boots. She wore a black tanktop with the straps in the back crossing, black fingerless gloves with horizontal golden lines crossing the top of them, A cute lavander mini skirt near the end on each side white bows hung, black knee high boots with thin black thigh high socks with the same horizontal golden lines crossing them.

She didn't wear a school uniform because she never inroled, Mika's never dueled because our brother Atticus never allowed her to when she lived with him, he had banned her from it, threatening to cut off her hands if she found an intrest in them.

You see...I was seperated from her because of my brother who took her when he left to duel for the Gravekeeper's Chief. I didn't know about her until she came to my dorm and told me that I was her older sister, I believed her because in my heart I felt I could really trust this stranger.

After a couple of weeks my brother had come to my door searching for her, he had confirmed as well. After the stories I had heard her talk about, how Atticus would hit her for asking about other family members, how he would roughly toss her into the closet for bringing up dueling when he had told her he never wanted her to learn. I fought for her to stay with me, Atticus who didn't care anymore had given into me so she had lived on my spare bed in my room.

During those weeks before Atticus had shown up, I had introduced her to my loving boyfriend and his little brother Rai Kage Tsuki. See, Rai took their mother's last name in memory of her, he was close to his mother, she was his bestfriend. It had sent him over the edge when she past away so soon from cancer, he took off on his motorcycle and didn't tell anyone where he was going or when he was going to come back.

Kage is different from Jaden as well...he had spiky mid length hair with gold bangs over his right eye that hides his eye of Orichalcos, he has a topaz gold eye and he has pale skin with snake bites on his lower lip, Egyptian earrings and matching chocker. A kanji tattoo for love on his right shoulder, the kanji for hope on his chest close to his heart, he also has a bandage on his right arm, only Jaden, me and now MIka know that under it is a birthmark of a monkey.

He wore a sleeveless high rank obelisk blue jacket that kinda looks like Zane Truesdale's. Under it he sported a black wfe beater with a grey skull and two dragons a Photon and a Tachyon. Three cyber dragons and a cyber endand on the back of Rai's shirt. Black leather pants with blue flames on the sides with two belts and a pair of black leather steel toe boots.

Jaden loves to tease her about being shorter than me, he always calls her 'shorty.', 'Little one.', 'Small Fry.' etc. As I could see Kai had fallen for her since I had first introduced the pair.

He hadn't admited it at first to me because Kai and I had been childhood friends, he would always tease me about loving his brother, he would always be the one to pimp Jaden out to me. Kai had come to me one day telling me he had feelings for my little sister and that they had been dating for a while now, he asked my premission if Mika could move in with him. He lived off campus and was a Ra Yellow.

That's where Mika is now days, she still comes to the dorms every once and a while. I've always hoped Rai would influence Mika that it was okay to duel and help her.

I was about to press enter when I felt strong arms of my fiance wrap around my waist.

"Babe, What are you doing?" Jaden asked, he kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I'm calling Mika, I want to tell her the wonderful news of our engagment." I said, I saw his fingers play with the buttons of his shirt that was wearing, he was slowly unbuttoning it.

I placed my phone back on the table and crawled back into bed with Jaden climbing on top of him I straddled him sitting on his chest. "You know...It's been two weeks since we've reached out to anyone, I'm sure they're worried." I said with a smile on my face.

"Our friends are fine, Mika's got Rai and Rai he's happy with her, He isn't worried about us trust me." He replied. "Plus we will be back on campus tomorrow anyhow...But I do feel bad that we didn't get to tell your mom the good news before she went on her vacation." He added.

I felt his fingers tracing my outer thighs, I leaned in closer to him kissing my fiance passionately. He switched our positions and I now knew that we were going to be in bed a lot longer.

**Mika's Pov**

I paced back and fourth in the living room, I gripped my phone in my hand wondering if I should call my sister, It had been two weeks since I saw her, I was worried because she was the only family I had left. I didn't consider Atticus family, I hated him from keeping me away, I hated how hateful he was towards me, the things he had done that I can't even speak of.

"Mika, Pacing isn't going to get your sister to call you any faster." Rai said. "Come here and relax."

I sighed and smiled at him, I walked over to the tan colored couch and he took me in his arms as I sat on his lap with my arms curled around his neck, I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just Alexis is the closest thing I've ever had to family, I didn't know how it felt to have a decent, caring sibling until I found her...I never even knew love until I came here and found you." I replied.

"I know how you feel, Mika...I love my older brother but when my mom died I shut down...I came back here hoping to find true happiness again, my brother and your sister made me happy but your the one who brought my heart back to life." Rai said.

I blushed, I felt happy so happy with Rai, I feel like I could be with him forever. I just hoped I could get past what my older brother had done to me to let myself be completely happy, pushing my thoughts aside I kissed Kage passionately. "I love you, I'm glad I'm here and in your arms." I said feeling at peace.

"If it will make you happier, Let's go over to Alexis's and check on them." Rai said.

I smiled happier and jumped up. "That's a great idea!" I shouted enthusiaticly.

"I was only joking, Babe." Rai replied, it seemed he already knew I took it seriously that's why he was already putting on his leather steel toe boots.

It didn't matter, I grabbed Rai's motorcycle keys throwing them at him which he swiftly catched, I put on my knee high boots and we were out the door and on our way to my sister's.

**Rai's Pov**

Mika is the best thing that has come into my life, I feel that Mika and I could last until the day we die. I adored her, she was smart, beautiful, sweet and headstrong. I could sense that underneath all of that she was torn, She had been since the day I met her Mika still had things she hadn't resolved from the past, She smiled so she never felt sad. I'm here for her when she's ready to open up and talk to me about it. Her brother put her through hell and I wanted to see him suffer for it.

We arrived to Alexis's mother's home. I shut the engnition off and put dropped the kickstand so it wouldn't drive off without us. I took Mika's hand and we walked up to the door.

**Alexis's Pov**

We finished up our shower together and dressed, luckily we took the time during the week to go pick up clothes at the dorm for Jaden so he could stay over with me. Jaden and I made our way to the living room, he held me my arms around his neck and my legs curled around his chest as we kissed.

He laid me on the couch and I giggled softly as he kissed down my neck my hands rustled underneath his shirt feeling his muscles.

The moment was ruined when the doorbell went off, Jaden pulled away and looked at the door and then at me.

**Jaden's Pov**

We were interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell, I looked at my beautiful soon to be wife and then at the door, I kissed her again.

"I'm sure they'll go away." I said. I knew it was rude to leave whoever was outside standing on the doorstep but I couldn't help it, I was madly in love and I wanted Alexis all to myself.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding dong.

I pulled away from Alexis, We both felt it was no use to ignore anymore, I walked up to the door but before I could open it, Alexis's sister tagging along my younger brother barged in.

"What's going on, Why haven't you guys kept in touch with any of us?" Mika asked.

"Let me guess, You and Alexis here were too busy getting it on for the hundreth time." Rai added.

I looked over at Alexis who was blushing madly. I found it to be perfect timing that my younger brother and Alexis's sister were here.

"We're getting married!" Alexis blurted out happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis's Pov**

Tonight is the engagement party, I'm so excited only an hour away until we celebrate being engaged. Everything was so perfect and everything was working out so well, The same day Jaden and I told our siblings we were getting married, I asked Mika to be my maid of honor and Jaden asked Rai to stand by his side and be his best man. For the party and the wedding we invited Chazz Princeton, Syrus and his brother Zane Truesdale. Sadly for both, Bastion and Chumley were out of town, Jesse had been in the hospital after being beaten up by a dueler on campus and Tyranno was with his girlfriend giving birth to a baby boy.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself, my hair fell down my back and my brown eyes glittering with so much happiness, I was wearing a skin tight sparkling black dress that really made my breasts look great, the straps tying around my neck, it was mid-thigh and I wore solid black heels. I was started seeing Jaden in the reflection, he was standing in the doorway of our room he was wearing a dashing white tux.

"So much perfection is glowing off of you, You are so beautiful, Alexis. I'm so lucky to have you." He said.

**Jaden's Pov**

I walked in and my jaw dropped seeing how beautiful my soon to be wife looked in that black dress, I took the gawking expression off my face and showed a huge smile, I didn't want her to think I only cared about how she looked, I loved her for her plus she might have hit me for drooling over her, Yes she loved me but she still held her ground. I entered the room and stood by her and kissed her cheek and held her close telling her how beautiful she looked tonight.

"I have something for you." I said holding out a black box out in front of her.

"Jade, You've already given me the world." She says turning to me, she smiles at me making her brown eyes shine.

"Please open it, You will love it." I said a smile on my face.

"I love it." Alexis says looking at the heart locket, she opened it to see a picture of her mother, it made her teary-eyed.

**Alexis's Pov**

I was crying so badly because after we had told Mika and Rai the good new the phone rang giving us the bad news of my mom's passing of cancer. She seemed fine when I was sick and she fed me chicken soup but after I found it strange that she told me she was going out for errands and wasn't sure if she would be back, I didn't ask her about it. I now understood why she was away for the longest time, I guess it hit her hard...She didn't want us to know of her illness and have us drop everything to be at her aid.

"I wish she was here to see us..." I said wiping the tears away as he clamped the necklace to my neck.

"I know, baby. But she's watching over you." Jaden says resting his arms on my shoulders and kissing me.

"I love you, Jaden. " I said. "Now let's put all this sadness behind us and have some fun tonight." I added dragging him.

**Rai's Pov**

I stood out in the living room waiting for Mika, I looked at the time seeing it read 7:00 PM. I pulled the black box I had in my suit coat pocket. Tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me, I was going to do it at the party but I can't wait any longer, The only person who knew I was proposing was Alexis because I needed her blessing other than that no one knew so I was excited.

I walked into the bedroom seeing her standing so gracefully, I felt my heart drop just looking at her.

**Mika's Pov**

I turned to Rai showing a shy smile, I was dressed in a white lace baby doll dress with white heels, no jewelry and my dark hair was down and curly.

"D-Do I look okay?" I asked. Type of events like that always made me really shy.

"Your gorgeous." Rai said making his way over to me.

"Well you look very handsome in your black and white suit." I say placing a hand on his chest, he kisses me.

I look at him to see him go down on one knee, I was filled with surprise.

**Rai's Pov**

I took her by surprise by getting down on one knee, I held her hand taking out the box and opening it revealing a beautiful ring.

"Before I met you I was lost, Depressed...When I lost my mom who was also my best friend. I didn't think I could ever be happy...Then I met you and you were really sad and I didn't know why, I still don't...All I know is my mission was to see you smile and to be happy as I did that I also found my cold heart filling with light, Happiness. I want to be with you forever, I want to be happy with you. I love you so here I am on my knee asking...Will you marry me?" I asks.

She didn't hesitate. "Yes." Mika chimes and I slip the ring onto her finger and hold her close. "I love you, Mika." I said happily.

"I love you to, Rai." She replied kissing me happily.

I grabbed her hand and lead her into the living room where she stopped, I looked at her.

"I forgot my purse...You go without me, I'll meet you there." Mika said.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon." I said kissing her lips and letting her go.

**Alexis's Pov**

Jaden and I were talking to Zane and Syrus, I saw Rai walk in alone. I found that really strange because Mika and Rai were always attached.

"Excuse me, Boys." I said leaving and walking over to Rai.

"Hi Alex, Great dress and good party, I asked you sister to marry me and she said yes." Rai greets.

"Thanks...Where is my sister and why isn't she on your arm?" I questioned.

"Mika forgot her purse, She'll be here soon." Rai responded.

**Mika's Pov**

I finally located my purse, I was almost out the bedroom door when I was stopped in my tracks, my heart beat picked up, why was he here.

"Atticus, What are you doing here?" I asked defensively.

"I couldn't stay away any longer...I saw your stupid boyfriend leave and I saw the opportunity to come and see you." He says coming in closer.

"You don't know Rai...I have a party to get to...Alexis is engaged." I spoke I backed up a bit, I didn't want to be anywhere close to him.

"All I know is he's not me...Stop running from me, I've missed you." He says softly his hand reaching out caressing my cheek, I slapped it away.

"I see your engaged...How saddening...I thought you were only mine, You little slut." He says.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Don't be like that, Mika. Our times together were very...Fun." Atticus responded he closed the bedroom door and came closer to me.

"No they weren't, You're delusional...You were always forcing yourself on me, it was only fun for you!" I cried tears streaming down my cheeks.

He smiled and pulled me close to his chest, his grip on me was to strong to pull away. He made me look at him. "You enjoyed it." He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me taking out a knife he shredded my dress revealing my white undergarments.

"Stop...Don't do this...Don't wreck my happiness." I cried.

"But little Mika...I want to be happy too." Atticus says leaning down capturing my lips.

**Rai's Pov**

I watched Jaden and Zane duel except I couldn't pay attention to the game, my attention was on the clock, she was late and it wasn't like her. I was worried.

I walked away from the two boys and tracked down Alexis who was talking to Chazz, he was trying to talk her out of marrying my brother.

"Listen asshole, She's marrying my brother end of story, she will never love you so get lost." I snapped.

"Prick." Chazz snapped walking off.

"Alexis, I'm sorry to cut out early but I need to go find Mika, She should have been here by now, I'm worried." I said.

"Okay, Do you want me to come with you?" Alexis asks.

"It's your party, You can't leave." I said taking off.

**Mika's Pov**

"Get off me!" I shouted banging on his chest.

He stopped gnawing at my neck at roughly kissed me his tongue darting into my mouth to shut me up, his nails digging into my skin I could swear he pierced the skin. Atticus pulled away and sucked on my ear.

"Your making it very hard to do this with your yapping...Do I have to shut you up?" He snaps his hands trail along my body he was about to take off my bra when the bedroom door opened.

**Rai's Pov**

I walked into my bedroom to see Atticus kneeling on top of Mika, I could see the tears in Mika's eyes and the marks on her body. I looked at Atticus and I felt the rage boiling inside me.

"You bastard, This is your sister!" I cried angrily.

He looked at me. "Go back to your party, This is what we do...You see your so called girlfriend is a slut and she's been begging me for this."

"Shut up, You call crying liking it, This is rape!" I shouted. I walked over and threw him off of her and got on top of him punching him over and over again, he just laid there taking it until he got bored.

Atticus pushed me off, I heard Mika calling my name as he punched and kicked at me, I saw her running over trying to get him off of me but she wasn't strong enough, he only threw her onto the floor.

**Mika's Pov**

Atticus pushed me and I fell to the ground, he went back to beating on Rai. I looked around finally spotting the knife that laid on the bed, Atticus looked back and spotted it too he left Rai's side and raced to get it, I got up and reached for it but it was too late, Atticus grabbed it and turned it against me stabbing me.

Rai roses off the ground and glared at Atticus and charged at him, he ripped the knife out of his hand and stabbed Atticus killing him on the spot, Atticus fell to he floor along with the knife. Rai ran to Miku holding her in his arms.

"Mika, You have to stay with me!" He cries, tears sliding out of his eyes.

"I...I love you, Rai..." Mika says softly, her eyes fluttering open and closed barely able to stay conscious.

Alexis and Jaden raced into the room, Alexis had a look of shock on her face, she placed a hand over her mouth tears stinging her eyes, she quickly pulls out her phone dialing 911.

"We need help, My sister is dying!" She cries.

I fell to the floor crying, I watched my brother lay there staring at me as he bled, I felt strong arm wrap around me holding me close, I looked up and saw Rai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal Pov**

Mika had been raced to the hospital with her sister, fiance and Jaden right behind, she had spent a couple of days there recovering. She recovered quickly and was being released for her sister's wedding. Mika hated hospitals and was happy to leave, it was only because Atticus would commit her to the mental ward a couple times because she tried to tell someone about the actions he was doing.

Rai wasn't charged for his actions of murder because it was in self-defense, he was a free man. Rai would spend his days and night at the hospital by Mika's side.

**Mika's Pov**

I stood in my hospital room, I had finished dressing and Rai was signing my release papers before pulled my shirt on I looked in the mirror at the scar on my stomach that was left from the knife she frowned a little, she grabbed her shirt and slipped it on just as Rai was coming.

"You're finally free, Luv." Rai says a huge smile on his face.

I smile and walk over hugging him I pull away and look into his eyes. "I love you now let's get out of here...I want to make a stop before we head over to the chapel for my sister and your brother's wedding."

**Rai's Pov.**

I walked in and looked at Mika she turned around and smiled at me, I could sense that she was a little traumatized from the events with Atticus but she hid it with smiles and happiness. Rai wished he could wipe her memory of the horrible things he had done to her and the fact that he almost killed her but ended up dying on their bedroom floor.

After telling her that she was free from the hospital she walked over and hugged me, I stared into her beautiful blue eyes as she said I love you oh how I love her too. He took her hand and walked out of the room and outside, they jumped onto his motorcycle and drove, Mika giving me directions. We stopped at a 'styles &amp; tattoos' polar.

"What are we doing here, Mika?" I question parking and getting off the bike with Mika.

"I know that when I wake up every morning I'll be forced to look at this scar that marks my stomach...I don't want that, I'm getting a tattoo to cover it up. " She answers.

"If that's what you want I'll support you, Baby girl." I reply sincerely. I grab her hand and walk across the street and open the door letting her go inside first.

**Mika's Pov**

It was my turn, I lay on the lowered chair with my shirt lifted a little, I tell the worker that I want the tattoo where the scar is. After he was done he shows me the finished product.

The design was a black flying Phoenix with pink flowers and leaves in certain places, by the tail with a petal falling, the back, above the head and by the mouth.

"Young lady, Would you like a hair style it's free from getting a tattoo." The worker asks.

"Sure, why the hell not." I reply.

After everything was done, I look in the mirror and smile liking the vibrant purple tips in my hair, I walked over to the counter and paid and walked over to Rai who sat waiting.

**Rai's Pov**

I smile looking at my happy fiance coming towards me, I stand up and face her running my hands through her hair cupping her cheeks.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Mika says

She lifts her shirt just a bit showing me her tattoo, it was beautiful just like she was. I grab her hand and we walk out of the polar.

"Ready to participate in our siblings wedding?" I ask.

"Of course." She replies.

**Alexis's Pov**

I stood in my dressing room staring at myself in my gown, it was short sleeved and long just a simple wedding dress with matching shoes. I turn hearing the door open seeing my sister walk in wearing her blue colored dress.

"Sis, I'm so happy to see you." I say running to her hugging her.

"Happy wedding day." She replies hugging me back and then pulling away. "You look beautiful." She adds.

"Thank you, When I saw you on that floor bleeding I lost it...I thought you were going to die." I says tears wanting to fall.

Mika smiles and wipes them away. "Don't cry, You'll ruin your makeup."

I laugh putting on my veil, I turn to her and say. "I'm ready."

**Jaden's Pov**

I fixed my black tie and turned to see my best man walk in, he was distracted by fixing his sleeves to the white dress shirt under the black tux.

"And here I thought I was going on without a best man." I said.

"I'm sorry, Mika wanted to make a stop...What counts is that we're here, Bro." Rai replies.

"How is shorty?" I question.

"She's traumatized but she's doing okay..." Rai answers.

"Music's going start let's get out there." I say racing out the door with my best man behind me.

**Normal Pov**

The music started and Jaden stood at the alter, Rai looked at Mika who walked down the aisle first smiles being exchanged. Now the music got louder with Alexis's turn. The blonde girl walks alone because her father was unavailable. Her eyes locked on Jaden and his on her, it was like they were the only ones in the chapel.

After handing the bouquet to Mika she takes Jaden's hands ready to be married.

**Jaden's Pov**

I look into her beautiful eyes as I think about how I'm the luckiest man to have her in my life, to have her stand up here and be my wife in front of all these people who we love.

"I, Jaden, take thee, Alexis Rhodes, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I pledge myself to you."

He placed the beautiful ring on my finger.

**Alexis's Pov**

I stand looking at him and listen to him pledge his love for me, with every word he cherish's so much, I thought I was in love before but now I'm so deeply in love with this man, Jaden Yuki.

"I, Alexis Rhodes, take thee, Jaden Yuki, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

I slid the wedding band on his ring finger and smiled, With that the priest had said "You may kiss the bride."

Jaden leaned in and kissed me with the perfect passion, I kissed him back happily throwing my arms around his neck, he picked me up twirling me around. Mika gave me my bouquet and all the single/girls in relationships got into a circle, I threw the bouquet behind me I turned around with a huge smile to see my sister caught it.

**Jaden's Pov**

Alexis threw her bouquet and her sister caught it, It was perfect since my brother and Mika are engaged, I kissed my wife's cheek and we ran out the church doors and into the limo that waited for us and off to our honeymoon suite.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Jaden picked Alexis up and entered the beautiful suite, he sat her on the bed and brought over the fancy glasses and champagne, he popped the top and poured the drinks setting it down, they brought their glasses together toasting to their wedding. After finishing, Alexis stood up facing Jaden and pulled at Jaden's tie taking it off kissing him passionately, he kissed her back. He pulled away and turned Alexis around kissing down her neck reaching for the zipper he unzipped her dress letting it fall to her feet.

Alexis stepped out of it and turned around facing her husband, she wore a cute white bra with pink bows on the straps and white lacy underwear she stood in front of him so close that there wasn't any space between them she takes the white buttons in her hands fumbling with them before unbuttoning them one at a time.

"I love you, Alexis." Jaden says.

"I love you too, The night is ours...I love the people we surround ourselves with no one to bother us, no brother, no sister, no friends. Just us." Alexis replies removing his dress shirt revealing his skinny but muscled chest, she stands on her tippy toes kissing from his throat and down his neck and making her way up again this time kissing him on the lips.

His tongue slides tasting her bottom lip asking for entrance, Alexis opens her mouth allowing him access. Their tongue's dance along each other's tasting each other. Alexis collapses on the bed with Jaden hovering over her, her arms draped around his neck as his hands wondered down her body, cupping her breasts through the fabric.

He lifts her unclipping her bra letting it fall to the ground, her breasts exposed and her nipples hardening by the cold air. Alexis looks up at him as the moonlight lit the room, she removes is belt and soon his pants were eliminated. Jaden kisses down her neck, down her chest and reaching her stomach as he cups her breasts in his hands he removes her underwear and his boxers, They were fully exposed like the times before they were married.

Jaden spread her legs and her clung her arms around Jaden's neck, she was wet enough for him to slide his member in and stopped letting he adjust to the feeling of him inside.

"You can move, Jade-Baby." Alexis says softly into his ear. "I want all of you." She adds.

Alexis laid on her back, he slowly moved inside her finding a rhythm to her liking that made her moan out louder and louder and made her raise and move closer into him her arms resting around Jaden's back crawling gently as he picked up speed, he held her closer as she thrusted herself on him.

"I love you!" Alexis cries.

"I love you, Alexis!" Jaden cries releasing with her.

The couple rest together under the covers, her head resting on his chest and he kisses her head lovingly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
